menfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Kleiber
Karl Ludwig Boniface (Carlos) Kleiber ( Berlin , July 3 1930 - Konjšica in Litija , July 13 2004 ) was an Austrian conductor . He was born in Germany , where he spent his early years.He had first Austrian, then the Argentine and again from 1980 Austrian nationality . Between 1935 and 1953 he lived in Argentina and then back up to his death in Germany. Lifespan [ edit ] Carlos Kleiber was the son of Erich Kleiber , who also considered. as a great conductor The family week in 1935 from Argentina to the Nazi regime to escape. Here grew Carlos Kleiber and he took his first steps into the world of classical music . At the insistence of his father Kleiber began a study chemistry in Zurich , but he broke it off for music. His conducting career began in 1952 at the Opera Theatre of La Plata . A year later he made his European debut in Munich . Kleiber led renowned opera houses, but the contracts were always short-lived. He prefers to go his own way. He was the first choice of the Berlin Philharmonic to Herbert von Karajan to follow, but he hit this offer. He was affiliated with the Opera of Potsdam , the Deutsche Oper am Rhein in Düsseldorf (1956-1964), the Opera of Zurich (1964-1966), the Staatsoper in Stuttgart (since 1966) and the Bayerische Staatsoper in Munich (from 1968). He conducted Tristan und Isolde in his debut at the Vienna State Opera in 1973 and the following year at the Bayreuth Festival . Kleiber appeared as guest conductor of investors, including the Vienna Philharmonic and the Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra . Among the highlights in Kleibers work includes performances of the opera Tristan und Isolde by Wagner , Otello by Verdi and [http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carmen_(opera) Carmen] by Bizet . In 1989 and 1992 he conducted the traditional New Year's Concert of the Vienna Philharmonic in the Wiener Musikverein . He experienced unprecedented triumphs in 1994 with performances of Der Rosenkavalier by Richard Strauss in Vienna . This would be his last opera. His last orchestral concert was in February 1999, when he was in Cagliari in Sardinia, the Fourth and the Seventh Symphony of Beethoven conducted. His last years Kleiber led a secluded life in the Munich area. He died on July 13, 2004 in the Slovenian Konjšica, after a long illness. His remains were interred in the crypt where his Slovenian wife Stanislava Brezovar buried. He left behind two children, his son Marko and daughter Lilian. Rating [ edit ] Kleiber, who rarely gave interviews, was known as awkward, nervous, witty, unpredictable and perfectionist, but was highly praised for its fidelity to the intentions of the composers whose work he performed. Some even consider him as the best director of all time. With colleagues, he was widely hailed as a genius, though one was sorry that he acted so little with his enormous talent. In 2011, the early English music magazine BBC Music on 100 leading conductors from around the world who was the most inspiring example for them. Carlos Kleiber was the first off the bus, before Leonard Bernstein , Claudio Abbado and Herbert von Karajan . Kleiber was not willing to compromise and conducted a job only if he was satisfied with the rehearsals and the performances of the musicians. This led to tensions easily. Repeatedly he had performances at the last minute for no good reason to continue, but he remained in all the major opera houses a welcome guest. He seldom occurred because he did not like the "industrial madness", as he called it, of the international dirigentendom. If he needed money or a car, he allowed himself to invite and princely pay for some concerts. Much of the work of Carlos Kleiber was never recorded on tape, but the concerts have been recorded, are considered very high. The recordings of Beethoven are among the best and - quirky tempo choices - even as the most special of all time. Carlos Kleiber received numerous awards, including the Golden Baton of La Scala in Milan . Category:1930 births Category:2004 deaths